


(ｏ・_・)ノ → (ｏ・_・)╮→ ??????????

by hazuki_15



Category: Kaomoji | Japanese Emoticons (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: (♉︵♉) stans go away, (ｏ・_・)ノ defense squad assemble, (ｏ・_・)ノ is love (ｏ・_・)ノ is life, Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, don't like don't read my novel, stay gold (ｏ・_・)ノ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/pseuds/hazuki_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Kaomoji fic nobody knew they wanted to ask for.</p><p>DRAMATIS PERSONAE OF THE CHARACTERS</p><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) - Character<br/>( ≧Д≦) - Character<br/>(┛◉///////◉)┛彡┻━┻ - Character<br/>(●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●) - Character<br/>(●ↀωↀ●) - Character<br/>(♉︵♉) - Character<br/>(♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) - Character<br/>(ノ_＜┏) - Character<br/>(屮ಠ益ಠ)屮 - Character<br/>(ｏ・_・)ノ - Character<br/>(ﾉﾟдﾟ)ﾉ - Character<br/>ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ - Character<br/>щ(≖益≖щ) - Character<br/>∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ - Character<br/>≈ɛ:) - Character<br/>╮(︵╮) - Character<br/>♫.(◕∠◕).♫ - Character<br/>・㉨ ・ - Character<br/>（・θ・） - Character<br/>＿|￣|● - Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ｏ・_・)ノ → (ｏ・_・)╮→ ??????????

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE SO YOU HAVE TO READ THIS ON YOUR LAPTOP/COMPUTER OK????? OR ELSE YOU'LL ONLY GET 50% OF MY NOVEL WHICH IS LIKE 50/100 WHICH IS LIKE 1/2 WHICH IS LIKE 0.5!!!!! WHICH IS LIKE SOOOO SILVER!!!!!!!!!!

(ｏ・_・)ノ

Ok ok ok so like once upon a time there was this Kaomoji1 called (ｏ・_・)ノ who's like the innocentest goodest spotlessest cinnamoroll in the whole wide planet Earth. Now you might be thinking, ugh not aNOTHER CINNAMOROLL what's so special about this one????? Well let me tell you about 2 things.

> **2 THINGS:**
> 
>   1. You're an ass, backclick the hell out of my novel please&thanks.
>   2. (ｏ・_・)ノ is the cinnamoroll we need but don't deserve because of 1 big reason. 
> 

> 
>         **1 BIG REASON:**
>
>>   1. (ｏ・_・)ノ has a heart of gold2 and spends every waking yoctosecond of their life worrying about everyone else's problems, like trolls in the dungeon and being in fandoms where creators say what's canon what's not and the economy and and goldball warring and trump3. Don't bias yourself just because (ｏ・_・)ノ was born with a (・_・) face, they can't help it and the arm they're holding up high in the air is like a symbol of gold concern ok?
>> 


So like (ｏ・_・)ノ was walking around feeling worried about everyone else, WHAT a cinnamoroll am I right?, when they see (♉︵♉). (ｏ・_・)ノ immediately patted (♉︵♉) on the head, because hey, it's (ｏ・_・)ノ. It's what they're born to do.

(ｏ・_・)ノ(♉︵♉)

"Why are you patting me on the head?" asked (♉︵♉).

"Because you looked sad," said (ｏ・_・)ノ.

"Well I'm not," said (♉︵♉).

(ｏ・_・)ノ(♉︵♉)ed as they asked, "Why not, your eyes are like all frowny like this," (they pointed at the ♉s with their other hand) "and your mouth is like the opposite of a smile?"

(♉︵♉) immediately moved far away from (ｏ・_・)ノ.

(ｏ・_・)ノ    ─=≡Σ(♉︵♉)

"These are my eyebrows, they just happened to be super close to my eyes!!! I was born this way ok?" asked (♉︵♉).

Now you're probably thinking, ugh who is this (♉︵♉)????? and what right do they have to pick on my smol child who was only being the perfect cinnamoroll they are????? Well guess what so am I!!!!! (♉︵♉) is a problematic Kaomoji who should never have been created ever, because of 3 reasons.

> **3 REASONS:**
> 
>   1. (♉︵♉) DARED to bully (ｏ・_・)ノ, who had everyone else's best interests in mind, yes that includes you too. (ｏ・_・)ノ spends tons of yoctoseconds worrying about you, you should be grateful.  (♉︵♉)'s terrible act is an injustice everyone should never stand.
>   2. Look at (♉︵♉)'s face, they're clearly not the type of Kaomoji who spends every waking yoctosecond of their life worrying about everyone else's problems. I bet all (♉︵♉) thinks about is themselves, WHAT an ass.
>   3. (♉︵♉)'s horn shaped eyebrows4 aka hornbrows are fugly as hell. Would YOU want to have eyebrows like that? I don't think so.
> 


As if (♉︵♉)'s problematic tone of voice wasn't enough, they went on to verbally oppress (ｏ・_・)ノ even more.

"UGH, I thought you'd understand! You have like these super blank eyes that make your face look blank 24/1 365/1 but I didn't judge you the yoctosecond I saw you!!!!!"

(ｏ・_・)ノ lowered their arm down to the ground.

(ｏ・_・)╮            (♉︵♉)

"I was just trying to help," said (ｏ・_・)╮, who was so down their emotion basically changed their whole being and turned them into a whole new Kaomoji. Gone was the (ｏ・_・)ノ always holding their arm high up in the air in gold concern. (ｏ・_・)╮'s concern was silver, which was like the opposite of superior to gold in every way.

"Well go somewhere else and take your help with you," said (♉︵♉).

"I'm sorry for being like all judgy without knowing I was doing that," said (ｏ・_・)╮.

"Well 4bad5 so sad, apology unaccepted!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (♉︵♉). "Your judgytude is bad and you should feel bad!!!!!"

"............" said (ｏ・_・)╮.

For once (♉︵♉) did everyone a favor and went somewhere else and took their fugly hornbrows with them.

(ｏ・_・)╮

(ｏ・_・)╮stared at the arm they lowered down to the ground. They were feeling so silver you should cry. Yes you. (ｏ・_・)╮ deserves at least that much from someone who never even knew that someone like this precious smol bb like EXISTED ok6?

So (ｏ・_・)╮was staring at their arm as though they were like waiting for it to raise itself high up in the air again, basically changing their whole being and turning them back into the Kaomoji they were AKA (ｏ・_・)ノ, when (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) jumped out of nowhere.

Now you're probably like thinking, wait a yoctosecond who is this (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) and where did they come from??? Well I don't want to spoil my novel for you but since you're probably thinking that, let me tell you about 1 thing.

> **1 THING:**
> 
>   1. (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) is in 0 way an ass, unlike that bully (♉︵♉), which means you can stop wiping tears from your eyes out of sorryness for (ｏ・_・)╮. I mean look at the ♥ they got in their hand! Ok so it's not gold but black but at least (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) HAS a heart, am I right?
> 


So (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) was jumping towards (ｏ・_・)╮ right?

︵︵︵(♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)   (ｏ・_・)╮

"HEEEEE GAIZ!!!!!!!!!! COME OUT AND LET ME LURVE YALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙).

"............" said (ｏ・_・)╮as (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) was so full of pep and happyness and ♥s that they went on jumping around them in like a circle.

"OH HAI THER (ｏ・_・)ノ!!!" shouted (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙). But then they took a good look at (ｏ・_・)╮, ︵︵︵(♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ed 2x higher in circles and went, "OMIGAWD, I'M SOOOO SORRY??? THAT I MISTOOK YOU FOR MY FRIEND?????"

 "..........no you're right I'm (ｏ・_・)ノ. Except now I'm more like (ｏ・_・)╮," said (ｏ・_・)╮.

"OH NOES!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙). "YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! (ｏ・_・)╮MY FRIEND, WHAT'S GOT YOU DOWN ON THE GROUND?????"

"..........uh like sorry (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) but I don' remember being friends with you?" asked (ｏ・_・)╮.

(♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) was so surprised with shock they stopped jumping for like 12 yoctoseconds.

".....uh (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) are you like ok?" asked (ｏ・_・)╮.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY FRIEND?????????? OF COURSE WE'RE FREINDS!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) as they went back to ︵︵︵(♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ing in circles, except like 2x2x higher. "NOW TELL YOUR FRIENDLY FRIEND WHAT MADE YOU CHANGE FROM (ｏ・_・)ノ TO (ｏ・_・)╮PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE WITH A CHERRY LIKE ON THE TOP?????"

"...uh it's 0 TBH," said (ｏ・_・)╮.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOTHING??????????"

(♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙) stopped jumping and whistled for their friends, (●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●), (●ↀωↀ●), ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ, ・ ㉨ ・ and（・θ・）, all of who jumped out of nowhere and into sight.

︵(●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●) ︵(●ↀωↀ●) ︵ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ︵・ ㉨ ・ ︵（・θ・） (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)   (ｏ・_・)╮

"HEEEEE GAIZ!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙).

".........." said ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ and ・ ㉨ ・.

"Meowy meow," said (●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●) and (●ↀωↀ●) B/C they're cats duh.

"Chirpy chirp," said（・θ・）,  who's θ was a beak FYI.

"OMIGAWD GAIZ I LURVE YALL SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙).

"K we know already," said (●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●), (●ↀωↀ●), ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ, ・ ㉨ ・ and（・θ・）except in their bear/cat/birb languages.

"............" said (ｏ・_・)╮who looked up when (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)'s 5 friends jumped out but was now looking back at their arm again.

"OH NOES I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I ALMOST FORGOT!!!!!" shouted (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙). "HEEEEE GAIZ!!!!!!!!!! DO YALL KNOW WHO THIS IS??????????"

".........." said ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ and ・ ㉨ ・.

"Meowy meow," said (●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●) and (●ↀωↀ●).

"Chirpy chirp," said（・θ・）.

Now you're probably wondering, hmmmmm what are these Kaomojis like saying??? Well you can stop right there cause I know and I'm gonna tell you!!!!!

Ok so basically (●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●), (●ↀωↀ●), ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ, ・ ㉨ ・ and（・θ・） are all saying, "Hey wait 1 min isn't this  (ｏ・_・)ノ????? What's going on, like??????????"

Did you guess it right gaiz???

Ok ok so now you got to give me 10 wonderful amazing gushing reviews per user and tell all your friends to kudos my novel or I won't like post the ending!!!!! So you'll be stuck wondering if (ｏ・_・)╮is like ever going to turn back to like (ｏ・_・)ノ and stay gold!!!!!!!!!!

??????????          (●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●) (●ↀωↀ●) ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ・ ㉨ ・ （・θ・） (♥ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)   (ｏ・_・)╮          ??????????

 

1 If you don't know what a Kaomoji is why are you reading my novel? Go educate yourself before thinking about clicking on my story again, you IGNORAMOSAURUS.

2 Not fool's gold ok, REAL GOLD. Like the one that's called Au, which is like sooooo similar to AU but has 0 to do with High School AUs.

3 BTW if you haven't read Tish's [Demon Hunting By The Light Of An Orange Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5057533), DO IT NOW!!!!! It's the best trumpfic 9ever, Team Michi FTW!!!!!!!!!!.

4 Eyebrows that have waaaaay too much personality are trouble. I mean just look at the capaldibrows from AnotherRoad's [Missed by a Nose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827199). Ugh, what losers.

5 FYI it's 4bad not 2bad B/C 4=2x2=2², so (♉︵♉)'s being double the ass like basically assxass or ass².

6 You can take a break from reading my novel to go and have a big walloping cry now. Yes now. You can thank me later by leaving me 10 wonderful amazing gushing comments below and telling all your friends to kudos my novel. You're welcome!!! uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos&review please&thanks uwu


End file.
